


A Different Siren

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Female Friendship, Gen, Good Siren, Guidance, Help, Movie: Rainbow Rocks, Multi, Original Character(s), Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Sonata Dusk is not as evil as Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, so she asks my siren OC Cadenza Crystal for help. In this story, she agrees to help her learn more about friendship.





	1. Nice Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Cadenza Crystal is my siren OC. She wants to be a good siren instead of an evil one, like Adagio and Aria.

The Rainbooms had already won the Battle of the Bands by defeating the Dazzlings with their magic of friendship. A friendly siren who refused to join the Dazzlings named Cadenza Crystal, was amazed by the two bands' mighty powers. She couldn't believe what she just saw and wanted to know more about the magic of friendship. Sunset Shimmer and her friends then saw her and came to her.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer," she said, "Are you new at Canterlot High?"

"Not exactly," said Cadenza, "But I'm still trying to get used to it."

"Oooohh!" said Pinkie Pie, "What's your name?"

"I'm Cadenza Crystal," Cadenza said, "I'm also a siren, and I'm definitely not evil like the Dazzlings." She then looked at Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Your Highness, is it extremely rare to hear any sirens singing without the red pendants these three were wearing?" she asked.

"Yes, most definitely," said Princess Twilight, "Why would you ask that?"

"I can sing without a pendant," said Cadenza.

Hearing this, Princess Twilight was shocked for a moment. "WH-WHAT?!?!?!?!?" she exclaimed, "I really need to tell Princess Celestia about this!"

Sunset wasn't as shocked as Princess Twilight was but confused, and then turned to Cadenza. "You're saying that you're one of the rarest species of sirens who can sing without a pendant?"

"Yes I am," said Cadenza, "I already know Princess Twilight and recently met you, so who are the rest of them?"

Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash introduced themselves to her.

"Its nice to meet you all!" said Cadenza, "I'll try to remember your names."

She felt lucky to meet better friends than the ones she met. Her previous friends from her childhood turned out that they were as evil as Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze. They betrayed her and left her all alone just because she's a completely different siren. Just because of that, she never made friends with anyone ever since. Now she made new friends who were completely different animals, which were ponies. A siren making friends with a pony? A siren who's able to sing without a pendant? That's something Princess Twilight needed to tell Princess Celestia about when she's gonna go back to Equestria soon!


	2. Sonata Needs Help

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were offstage, covered in vegetable access from the students of Canterlot High.

"Why does it have to be vegetables?!?" Aria complained.

"Because those fools hate us!" Adagio said, "That's what we get for trying to take over the whole school!"

Sonata Dusk didn't reply, but sighed in sadness instead. Her tears ran down on her cheeks and she looked away from Aria and Adagio. She then realized what it was like to be evil, and that made her feel extremely hurt in her heart.

Aria noticed Sonata and was confused. "Yo Sonata," she said to her, "You alright?"

Sonata didn't reply and tried to cover her teary face and hung her head down. She also sat down and began to cry silently.

Aria did say that Sonata was the worst before, but for the first time, she was very concerned about her and went to Adagio for help. "Dagi," she said, "There's something wrong with her. Should we do something to help her?"

Adagio saw Sonata and was concerned as well. She looked back at Aria and was confused. "I don't know," she said, "I just don't know..." Then she let out a sigh and went to Sonata with Aria following her. "Sonata, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Sonata got to the point when she couldn't hide her face anymore and placed her hands on her lap, still unresponsive. She had a feeling if she told them her confession, they would be very mad at her. So she said, "It's very personal. I don't wanna talk about it."

The next day, she saw Cadenza and wanted to get her for help, but she was asked by Adagio and Aria to stay with them. When they got into an argument, Sonata sneaked away from them and finally had a chance to get help from Cadenza. Well, if she could find her. She searched and searched until she finally found Cadenza.

"Denzi!" called Sonata as she was running towards her, "You've got to help me out!!!"

Cadenza noticed her when she heard her nickname. "Nata," she said, "What's going on?"

Meanwhile, Adagio and Aria were still arguing until they noticed that Sonata went missing.

"Where did Sonata go?" asked Aria, "She was there a few moments ago."

"Well we both know she can't vanish in thin air," said Adagio, "So she must be around here somewhere."

"We still wanna know what's going on with her," said Aria, "I mean like, we saw her crying last night!"

"I know that," said Adagio, "But still, we need to find her immediately, and fast! She could be in danger!


	3. A Search for Sonata

Adagio and Aria started to split and searched almost everywhere for Sonata. They searched in Canterlot High, the Canterlot High stage, and even at the Canterlot Park, but no sign of Sonata. They began asking people where Sonata was, and the people thought that they were just being stupid.

"I knew that was a lousy idea," said Aria, "They don't even know who Sonata is!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault that they were being numb!" said Adagio, "Now let's keep looking for her!"

"Ugh! Fine!" said Aria, "As long as we don't ask people where she is!"

Adagio sighed in annoyance and she and Aria continued searching. They were calling Sonata's name as they were still doing so.

"Here, Nata Nata Nata," Aria called out as if Sonata was a kitty cat.

"Really?" asked Adagio, still annoyed, "Do you really need to call her name like that?"

"What? How else am I supposed to call her?!?" asked Aria, starting to get annoyed too, "On my cell phone?!?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" Adagio snapped, "You should've tried to call her on your cell phone in the first place!"

"You didn't even mention the phone idea in the first place, Captain Obvious!" Aria snapped back as she dialed Sonata's phone number and waited for the answer, "What a waste!"

Adagio scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You have reached Sonata Dusk's phone number," Aria's phone said, "Please leave your name and number and your call will be returned as soon as possible. Have a nice day!" It turned out that Sonata's phone line was disconnected somehow.

This angered Aria because she couldn't get connected with Sonata. She pressed the end call button and said, "You've got to be kidding me! All of this search for Sonata turned out to be nothing but some stupid messages!!! Like I said, what a waste!!!"

"You're such a drama queen sometimes," Adagio said as she shook her head in agony, "I'll try to call her this time, and hopefully she'll be answering it quickly." She got out her cell phone and dialed Sonata's phone number. "The sun is going down very fast so there's not much time to go back home." She waited for the answer for a few minutes, and her phone said the exact same message. It turned out to be exactly the same as Aria's, so she got very annoyed and ended her call. "What a waste."

"That's exactly what I said!" said Aria, "Could Sonata's phone be turned off when we tried to call her?"

"I'm not sure," said Adagio, "But I do know that this is not good. If we can't find her before nighttime, we'll have to turn ourselves in to a slumber."

"What does that even mean?" Aria asked confusingly.

"It means that we'll have to get some rest soon," said Adagio, "Well Sonata could be home already, so let's look in there."

"Sure, whatever," said Aria as she was following her to their home down the street.


	4. A Change of Heart

Meanwhile, Sonata, Cadenza and the humane six hung out at Cadenza's house. Sonata felt safer and had a change of feelings inside of her. She called for her new friends' attentions and confessed about her wrong doings. She then apologized to them as her tears came out of her eyes and started to cry silently again.

Cadenza came up to her tried to calm her down by giving her a forgiving hug. "I'm proud of you for admitting that you did some wrong things," she said, "And it takes a lot of courage for a person to do so, especially for a siren." She felt a lot better when Sonata decided to change her ways like Sunset did. Cadenza suddenly got emotional because she finally made friends with a changed siren. "And it's been ages since I've made friends with some sirens who turned out to be mean and cruel just because I was born without a gem attached to me." Her tears ran down on her cheeks as well as Sonata's. "I was the only siren who doesn't want to be evil, but thanks to you, Sonata, I'm not alone anymore. It means a whole lot to me."

For the first time in her life, Sonata finally got a chance to ask for help. "Denzi, can you help me? I need someone to guide me towards the good side of myself." When she heard that Adagio and Aria said that she came up with some schemes that were less evil than theirs, that's when she realized that she's not very good at being evil. All she had to do was to confront them and say her decision, no matter what their reactions might be. She also decided to join the Rainbooms, but since she can't sing anymore, how was she supposed to perform in front of the audience?

Cadenza came up to her and said, "I'll help you with that."

"R-Really?" asked Sonata with the pleading in her eyes.

"Of course, Nata!" said Cadenza, "I'll help you get your singing voice back. As one of the rarest species of sirens, I have the experience I can help you have. I know many sirens can't sing without their gems on them, exactly the same as your pendant. When your pendant is destroyed, the negative energy you've processed is free as well. But that doesn't mean that you can't have the music inside of you anymore."

"Too bad Dagi and Ari don't understand that," Sonata said sadly, "They just wanna get some adorations somehow anyway."

"Yeah they're on their own," said Cadenza, "Anyway, we'll get started tomorrow." Then she yawned. "Because we need to get some shuteye."

Sonata smiled. She, Cadenza and the humane six went to their beds and called it a night.


	5. Goodbye Forever

The next morning, Adagio and Aria woke up and checked their phones in case if Sonata tried to call back. Instead they got the same text message from her, which said, "@AdagioDazzle, @AriaBlaze bye, guys. Nice knowing u :(" They didn't see that one coming.

"She was the worst anyway," Aria said as her tears started to build up in her eyes, "But then again, I truly HATE to say this...." Then her tears ran down on her cheeks and started to cry. "But I'm starting to miss her already!"

Adagio felt exactly the same way, but was wondering where Sonata would be going. So she texted her to ask her this: "@SonataDusk Where will u b going?"

Sonata's text reply popped up, which said, "@AdagioDazzle 2 b w/Denzi"

"How do you like that? Sonata chose Cadenza and the Rainbooms over us!" Adagio exclaimed, "No wonder why she was crying after we were defeated by them minus Cadenza!!!"

"And no wonder why she couldn't concentrate on our evil schemes too often!" Aria added, "And with all of those annoying 'Taco Tuesday' stuff!" Then she turned her phone off. "But hey, at least we won't be hearing that anymore."

"True," agreed Adagio as she turned her phone off too.

They both looked on their bright sides and sighed with relief.

"Now I'm bored," said Aria, "What are we gonna do, Dagi?"

Adagio thought for a moment.

Then they decided to do some fun stuff like walking around, shopping, playing games, and other sorts of fun activities. They had a whole lot of fun. Then they looked at a few billboards that advertised some taco products, which reminded them of Sonata, and then hugged each other, feeling empty inside of them.

"Ugh! Those tacos!" said Aria, "I can't seem to get away from them! They remind of too much of Sonata!"

"Let's go back inside," said Adagio as she took her back home with her.

At home, they started to talk about doing some of their hobbies.

"What are you gonna do as a hobby?" asked Aria.

"I'm not sure," said Adagio, "What about you?"

"Me neither," said Aria, "Turns out that we don't have any hobbies. Guess we should try to find one ourselves?"

Adagio nodded and replied to her, "Yes, I guess we should."


	6. Starting a New Life

Meanwhile, Sonata was trying to keep up with Cadenza on the rhythm. She was struggling so hard that she grew frustrated.

"Relax, Nata," said Cadenza as she looked into Sonata's eyes, "I know you can find your rhythm. Now try again and try to relax this time." She started to clap in the very slow beat. "Also try to clap with me."

"Okay," said Sonata as she raised her hands up and was ready to clap.

Cadenza started off the beat. "Five, six, seven, eight and..." They worked together to find the rhythm, which was hard for Sonata to do. Cadenza had confidence in her and she was getting prouder and prouder as Sonata was about able to find her rhythm. As Sonata finally found it, she was impressed. "Yay!!! You finally found it!" Cadenza said as she hugged Sonata happily, "Now to find your voice!"

In the music room, Cadenza and Sonata searched for interesting easy songs for Sonata to try to sing. Cadenza asked Rarity to play an accompaniment on the piano for that purpose. Sonata suddenly felt nervous, thinking that she might sing way off-key.

"If a sound is way off-key, it's okay," assured Cadenza. Sonata trusted her as she was clearing her throat. Cadenza gave Rarity a cue, and Rarity started to play the intro of the simple song. Sonata began trying to sing like she used to, but her voice was definitely off-key, also a little squeaky and cracky. Cadenza and Rarity covered their ears over Sonata's bad singing. "Uh...let's go on with the basic lesson," Cadenza said to Sonata, "I'll help you with that." Then she touched Sonata's shoulders. "Try to do your best singing from your heart and your mind. We'll always be proud of you no matter what."

Sonata's tears started to flood her eyes. "N-No one told me that before," she said, sounding flat, "Thanks." Her tears started to run down her cheeks as she hugged Cadenza. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," said Cadenza as she hugged Sonata back, "I do all what I can do to help." Then she smiled. She gathered the rest of her friends to hear Sonata sing. "Okay, Nata, show us what you got!" Then Rarity started playing the intro on the piano. Sonata felt a little nervous at first. But when she looked at Cadenza, she then felt better and started trying to sing from her heart and her mind, like Cadenza said. Her voice got improved almost instantly, and filled up the whole room. Cadenza decided to join her as they began singing together.

Before they knew it, their individual glows were glowing around them. Cadenza's was pinkish purple and Sonata's was sky/sea blue. The humane seven were awestruck as they saw Cadenza and Sonata being ponied up while the two were still singing. Cadenza and Sonata's siren wings appeared and they began floating a couple of feet up from the floor. As they were done singing, the seven friends applauded and cheered.

"Interesting," said Sunset, "I've seen Nata pony up before but I haven't seen you do that too!"

"Really?" asked Cadenza.

"Yeah," said Pinkie, "I mean we just met you not too long ago! Well and Nata too."

Cadenza smiled, came to Applejack and said, "Looks like you're not the only honest person anymore." Then she winked.

"Apparently," said Applejack as she smiled too.

Sonata felt completely different compared to her past self. She then knew what it's like to be good instead of evil, so she decided to become a good siren like Cadenza, for the rest of her life.

The next day, she became a friend to every student of Canterlot High. She still loves Taco Tuesday though, and recently knew that Cadenza loves Fajita Friday. Of course they have different point of views, but that doesn't mean they can't be together.

On Tuesday in the cafeteria, Sonata offered Cadenza a taco. "You've got to try this taco!" she said, "It's amazing!" Cadenza took a piece of it and tried it. She found some interesting seasonings and the deliciousness of the sauce.

"It's SO good!" she said, "I mean I've got to have one sometime!"

On Friday, she offered Sonata a fajita. "You've got to try this fajita!" she said, "It's just as good as a taco!"

Sonata took a piece of it and tried it. She found some similar ingredients that were added to a taco. "It's really good!" she said, "I've got to have one sometime!"

Cadenza and Sonata did almost everything together as if they were sisters. Speaking of sisters, Sonata soon thought about becoming Cadenza's sister. Cadenza didn't see that one coming, but thought that it would be nice to have a sister of her own.

Not to long after, Cadenza adopted Sonata as a sister. They were both happy to be with each other. Sonata found a better life to take since she's got someone who can care more than Adagio and Aria.

A week after, Cadenza and Sonata told the seven friends that they're now sisters. The seven friends were very excited for them.

"Cadenza, are you older or younger than Sonata?" asked Sunset.

"Older by 2,000 years," said Cadenza, "I'm 18,000, Nata's 16,000."

"We're the long living sirens," said Sonata with a smile.

Sunset smiled, but the rest of the friends were totally shocked and confused.

"Did you guys drink the youth water from the Fountain of Youth?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't think so," said Cadenza, "Sirens can live over thousands of years."

"What?!?" exclaimed Rainbow, "If you're not born as a siren, you two would already be dead by now! No person can live that long!"

"Can't we just pretend Cadenza's 18 and Sonata's 16, without the thousand part?" Applejack asked suggestively, "That way all of us includin' the others don't freak out? They ain't gonna supposed ta know this!"

"I don't see why not," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, that would make a lot more sense," agreed Rainbow.

"Okay let's talk about something else," said Sunset.

"Alrighty," said Rainbow.

The humane seven, Cadenza and Sonata continued talking to each other like other friends do.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Cadenza helped Sonata become a good siren like her, she's now added with the Elements of Harmony by representing the element of guidance.


End file.
